


Who Knew?

by janai



Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: How was he to know that Rose was now a seasoned fighter and well trained in the art of self-defense?
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623475
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Went for a drabble but I just could not fit it....

"Doctor m' so sorry!" 

Rose crouched down by the Doctor, who was slumped against the wall. His face was a mask of agony as he gasped for air and clutched his very manly, and now very traumatized, bits. 

"Ya can't sneak up an pinch me on ma bum if we're track'n aliens." 

His mind may have been shut down at the moment, but a tiny part was in awe that she could move so fast and with such deadly precision. Before the metacrisis, he had sneaked up on her a few times; she usually shrieked, jumped up into the air and turned around to smack him. Obviously not any more, his Rose had become a seasoned fighter in his absence.

"Rose," he finally ground out between clenched teeth, "...ow....


End file.
